Harmony Island
by XI-Audacity-IX
Summary: When guests gather on Harmony Island, expecting a week-long vacation of serenity; somebody else has other plans. Who is the killer? Who will survive? Based on Harper's Island.
1. Character List

**NOTE: **** I DO NOT OWN HARPER'S ISLAND OR ANY CHARACTERS INTRODUCED ON THE SHOW. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELOW.**

Character List

**Chase McKnight- "The Estranged Son" **

**18 years old. **

**Caucasian**

**Brown hair, brown eyes, athletic build, fairly good looking.**

Elizabeth "Ellie" McKnight- "The Good Child"

12 years old.

Caucasian.

Blond hair, blue eyes, cute girl.

**Peter McKnight- "The Horror Producer"**

**38 years old.**

**Caucasian.**

**Brown hair, brown eyes. Good looking man.**

Lacy Wilcox- "The Bimbo"

28 years old.

Caucasian.

Blond hair, green eyes, Hollywood actress, no intelligence.

**Johanna Sorensen- "The Sweet Girl"**

**17 years old.**

**Caucasian**

**Very dark brunette hair, coffee colored brown eyes, beautiful.**

Mr. and Mrs. Sorensen- "The Dysfunctional Couple."

46 and 40 years old respectfully.

Both Caucasian.

**Magnus Daniels- "The Mischievous One"**

**13 years old.**

**Caucasian.**

**Red hair and brown eyes. **

Ignacio Rodriguez- "The Ex-Convict"

24 years old.

Spanish.

Long black hair and gray eyes.

**Amy Smart- "The Bitch."**

**23 years old.**

**Caucasian**

**Curly blond hair and dark blue eyes.**

Dominic Smart- "The Scion"

25 years old.

Caucasian

Short black hair and dark blue eyes.

**Bobby Fischer- "The Alpha Male"**

**22 years old.**

**Caucasian**

**Spiky blond hair, blue eyes muscular football player.**

Ryan Owens- "The Comedian"

22 years old.

African-American.

Dark hair, brown eyes, muscular like his friend Bobby.

**Nick Williams- "The Nerd."**

**21 years old.**

**Caucasian.**

**Curly black hair, brown eyes, skinny with a lot of acne.**

Misty Powers- "The Naughty Schoolgirl"

22 years old.

Caucasian.

Red Hair and Brown eyes. Very good looking. Dating Bobby.

**Rachel Lowe- "The Artist"**

**20 years old.**

**Caucasian.**

**Black hair and blue eyes.**

Alexandra Carpenter- "The Misunderstood."

18 years old.

Dirty blond hair and gray eyes.

**Vincent Hunter- "The Authority"**

**28 years old.**

**Husky, buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes.**

These are just some of the characters that will be used, and any other character will be minor and have no real need for a profile. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Harmony Island. One week ago.

Chase McKnight jolted awake from his slumber, he was victim of nightmares just about every night, but he was happy to see the face of his little sister, Elizabeth "Ellie" McKnight. She looked at him with a goofy smirk on her face before pulling the earphones out of his ears.

"Wake up, doofus, we landed."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Chase said, with a false smile. He didn't even want to come on this trip. He would have rather spent the summer heading into his first year of college with his friends before they separated but Ellie had begged him to come along because she wanted to spend time with him before he left. All it took was the 'puppy eyes' look from her baby-blue eyes and he had reluctantly agreed to come.

"Have a nice slumber, Chase?" Peter McKnight, Chase's dad asked. Peter was a big-time Horror Movie Director in Hollywood, and the Director of the famous Slasher Series, **Stab**.

"It was fine, thanks."

"Don't give your father attitude, Chase!" Lacy Wilcox, Chase's stepmother, one of the leading actresses from **Stab**, and in Chase's humble opinion; she was a stupid bimbo. But he wouldn't ever say that aloud.

"I wasn't giving attitude, Lacy." Chase said, pulling his luggage out of the over-head storage. He stormed off the down the aisle, trying to get off the plane as fast as he could. Near the front of the plane someone stepped out of her seat unexpectedly and they collided softly.

"God, I'm so sorry." The girl said, brushing her brunette hair behind her ears. "I'm tired and didn't see you coming out of the corner of my eye."

"No, sorry it's my fault. Go ahead." Chase said, waving for her to exit the plane. She nodded and stepped out of her seat and grabbed her carry on luggage out of the over-head storage and heading towards the exit.

After stepping off of the plane, the same girl was waiting for him with a smile. "Thanks, by the way. And again, I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Johanna."

"I'm Chase," He said offering his hand with a smile, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. We are going to be here for a week after all."

"Sure thing. I'll see you around Chase." Johanna said before running off to her parents."

"Chase has a girlfriend, Chase has a girlfriend." Elli said, behind her brother with a grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up." Chase said before laughing. "You brat."

Workers from the resort began shuttling people to the Hotel via 6 passenger Golf Carts and Chase and his family boarded one of the carts towards the Hotel.


	3. Chapter 1: Left Hanging

Chapter 1: "Left Hanging"

"Dominic James Smart, get over here now."

Dominic sighed before walking out of the bathroom where he was busy dressing in front of the mirror. The young man stared at his sister, Amy, who had just returned from the pool. She was in a red bikini with yellow and pink flowers designed into it. In front of her she held two dresses. One was a very dark purple and the other was a crimson colored red.

"Which one?" She asked, taking turns alternating the dresses in front of herself.

"The red one." Dom replied before heading back into the bathroom to get himself fixed up. He was getting dressed for dinner; dressed in dark gray slacks, a white button up shirt, and a dark gray blazer.

After he was finished he exited the bathroom and Amy entered so she could shower and change for dinner.

"Hurry up, our reservation is at 6! I'm going to catch a few drinks down at the lounge."

"Alright, I'll be down shortly!" Amy said, "Calm down."

Dominic grimaced and left the room and walked towards the elevator, whistling along the way. The elevator opened and Dominic smirked at the young couple inside who had barely noticed him as they made out. The guy was a tall and muscular blond kid who was probably a football player or Lacrosse player, Dominic knew their type from University. The girl was a very pretty red-headed chick with brown eyes.

"See something you like?" The blond headed guy asked before Dominic realized he was staring.

"Bobby, shut up!" The girl shrieked.

"Sorry, I have this tendency to stare at steroid using meat-heads. I developed it when I was young."

"You motherfucker." The guy, Bobby, said. He balled his fist and swung it like a boxer. Dominic ducked under it with shocking speed and grabbed Bobby by his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back and slammed him up against the wall of the elevator.

"**STOP!** Let him go!"

"I'm going to let you go now, but next time I'm not going to be so easy on you. I'm sorry that you have no sense of humor, but you should learn to control your roid-rage before you get in trouble. Not everyone who's smaller than you is as weak as you think."

"Okay, just get off me. Ow." Bobby said. Dominic eased off and stepped away, but kept his eyes on Bobby in case he decided to turn around and throw another punch.

The girl went up to console her boyfriend and turned towards Dominic in spite, "What the fuck, pal?"

Dominic shrugged, "He charged me! Do I not look like a 8th Black Belt in Judo?" Dom smirked. The elevator chimed and Dominic laughed as he stepped out and made his way to the lounge.

"We could get fired if we get caught!" Rosa Ortiz said. She was a worker on Harmony Island, along with her lover, Stephen Harper.

"Nobody knows we are out here, Rosa, it's just you and me, and this bottle of wine I stole from the Winery. Nobody will find out trust me."

"If you are sure…" Rosa said. The Spanish girl pushed Stephen, who was sitting, onto his back and crawled onto him. She lowered her mouth to his and began to kiss him passionately. Stephen moaned underneath of her, tracing his hands up her legs and unbuttoning her khaki pants. Suddenly there loud snapping sound coming from the trees surrounding them. Rosa jumped and moved on Stephen who sat up.

"Hello?" Stephen called out.

"It's probably one of your perverted friends coming to catch a peak at us." Rosa said, buttoning her pants back up. "Well go check it out!" Rosa said to him.

"Alright, alright." Stephen said, "I'll be right back."

Stephen walked slowly from the clearing where he and his lover were laying and entered the forest. "Hello?" He called out, "Jay, is that you? Don't be a douche-bag."

Stephen noticed a light blue worker's shirt lying on the ground. "What the fuck…" Stephen walked towards the shirt and knelt down on one knee and grabbed it. Yelping, he dropped it after turning it over. The nametag on the front read "Jason Monroe." It was Jay's shirt. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that there was a large blood stain on the front of the shirt and multiple tears in the front, like stab wounds.

He turned to sprint towards Rosa when something wrapped around his foot and than he was pulled into the air. "Rosa, get out of here!" He screamed, as he was hung upside down from his ankle. "Run!"

Rosa screamed and Stephen cursed, she came sprinting as fast as she could. Terror filled her face when she saw Stephen hanged up in the air by his foot. "Stephen…"

"Run, Rosa!"

She nodded, in shock and began to run past him and she stopped.

"Rosa, I said run!"

She looked up at him and tried to reply. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She shook her head and lurched forward.

"Rosa…"

The girl fell to her knees, and then fell onto her chest. Two arrows protruded out of her back. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Stephen screamed. "Rosa!"

He tried reaching up to his ankle and fiddling with the knot that kept the rope wrapped around his ankle. "Oh my fucking go-"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, followed quickly by another pain, and then a third. He stopped fumbling around with the knot and gripped one of the three arrows that had entered his torso. Within a few seconds he had begun to lose consciousness. A figure came out of the trees and walked towards him and with a flash of silver, Stephen felt his neck being sliced wide open, and a few seconds later he was dead.


End file.
